Epilogue: Journey of the Stars
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: As the veil of war came to a close, the Starbearers continued on their own path of life. Suikoden Tierkreis post-game. Contains massive spoiler, so beware!


**Epilogue~Journey of the Stars**

A/N: Thanks to Zippy Zipper, who mentioned all of the separators and my emphasizements (bold, italics, thoughts,etc) in the story were gone because some silly problem within FFn, I redo it and while I checked, I found I spelled Buchse's name wrong and I forgot that Halnish is actually Tsaubern's, not Minen, so I alter it slightly. It's my fault not recheck it before.

"Shams, the Chronicle!"

"Hey, don't forget the provisions! It will be a week's journey."

"Princess! Remember saying goodbye to Furat and Masrur!"

Royal Palace of Salsabil was full of yells and nearly all of them implied panics. They were busy preparing many things for Manaril's journey. When the commotion was finally calmed down, Shams embraced his half-sister.

"Are you sure about this, Manaril? I'll be busy managing Salsabil, so we might rarely see each other." His Grandparents stood at the corner of the room, watching their grandchildren kindly. Shams had taken his place as a king replacing him, and proud of his actions. Both Masrur and Furat felt a weigh in releasing Manaril, that though they already know she wasn't their granddaughter, they have grown fondness for her. "It's okay, Shams. I want to continue mother's wish, and there will be Mubal, Sophia and Nova with me." The truth had been told to Masrur and Furat right after they back. It was hard to believe, but they could see honesty in the children's eyes.

Sophia assured Shams." I'll protect her, and my dad will go with us. It will be alright." Nova patted his shoulder." I'll make sure they're safe." Taj added to his master, promising he would visit them each month to report it to Shams.

He admitted his defeat, and guided them to town's entrance. He handed the Ancient Covenant for Mubal, with a message 'Don't let her work too hard'. He headed back to Royal Palace.

Nakil informed him that the dealing process with Ritterschild would start soon. "I've talked to Minen and Tsaubern before they left, and they promised to negotiate it in Ritterschild." Shams was glad Nakil decided to stay. He was not a scout anymore. Shams found him good in dealings, and has him acted as a diplomat. Salsabil needs many efforts to fix its relationship with other countries.

"If only Asad came too. He's a great man and general." Nakil grinned." You're right, Your Highness, but I think he will be happier in Astrasia. And that country needs him more than this little Salsabil." Out of the three, he's now alone. Hafin followed Asad to work in his new Mage Units, but he thought that his passion lies here in Salsabil. "Ah, yes, you probably right. The coronation is today, isn't it? Too bad we couldn't go. We're too busy this week." Nakil responded his King's regret. "The old mage Nuzhat went as our representative. She was waiting for Mubal and Princess Manaril in the Arcane Academy when I tell her weeks ago. Using the Gateway, she could go back and forth before Princess arrives. I felt it isn't right if no one of us paid our respect to Astrasia. I bet Princess Manaril will drop by too once she arrived." Shams decided, the boy before him deserved his position and he made no wrong choice.

"Gateway, huh? It'll be good if we have one too in Salsabil."

* * *

He rotated his sight to the room. Still couldn't believe how much things have changed since he could remember, he smiled. Time did past. Rather than his own room in boisterous El Qaral, that full of pillars and colorful, here he was. A medium sized waiting room that reflects luxury, though not as gaudy as Janam's style. He was checking on his new garb for the last time when he heard a knock from the door. He need not to ask who it was. Only one person he knows would do that even when the door is broadly open like now.

"Chrodechild? Come in!"

He smiled. The other person smiled back. She examined his appearance, commented," I still can't get used to see you wearing that uniform, after almost three years see you using that red robe of Janam. How about you?" he chuckled." You got that right. This is really different from what I used to wear, but I'll adapt soon." Astrasia never has a Mage Unit, so they designed new uniform for them. In closer look, some parts resembled the Blades', though lighter and more flexible, covering Mages' requirements. Gadburg, being working in the Company, had experienced making kinds of weapons and armors other than their own.

"Actually, I was pretty surprised when you say you want to go with us. I thought you would go after Shams back to Salsabil." Started Chrodechild. She leaned to the brick wall, staring at the azure sky beyond the window. "Well, Salsabil is small enough for Shams, Taj, and Nakil to manage. I won't be needed there. Besides, there's still…" He blushed and left his words uncompleted. He was relieved that Chrodechild didn't realize his sudden change of tone as the sound of war horn echoed in the castle. "Only a few hours left, huh?" Outside of the castle, the whole Astrasia was excited. Everyone finish their chores early, and decorate their houses so it was like a festival being held in the town.

"I guess after this is all over, I'll need to call you Your Highness, huh?" He grinned mischievously. "Oh, please, not you too. I'm accustomed by Roberto, Meruvis, and the rest of the Blades call me like that, but you? You're my comrade and friend. Didn't you call me Chrodechild in both Janam and the Company?" her emerald eyes glistened. "That's different. Now that I've become your subordinates, and you're the Queen, it makes sense to call you Your Highness, right?" Truthfully, he preferred to call her like the usual, but now it seems the gap between then has broadened. He held back the sight at the end of the sentence, laughed silently as he put his emphasis on _gap_. "I've learnt to look someone as their own self through this war. Title has nothing to do with it." Chrodechild whispered the sentence, more like for herself than anyone.

"How about a compromise? I address you by Your Highness in formal meetings and Chrodechild if it's a private report or when it's only us and our friends. Sounds fair?" He was taken aback by his sudden boldness. It came from his mouth before he could even think. Wondering about her reaction, he once again mystified when he saw Chrodechild nodded, giving him friendly look. "If only Guntram, Meruvis, and the others do it too. They insisted on calling me 'Your Highness' no matter what." She sighed softly. Soon, she would be no more Leader of the Blades. At the end of the day, Meruvis will be the Commander, and Asad will be the Commander of Astrasia's new established Mage Company. As for herself…

_Maybe our gap wasn't as big as I once thought…_

They stopped their conversation when Fredegund broke in with her voice, which contained slight desperation. "Where's my sister? She must get ready! The coronation will be held in a few hours!"

Chrodechild stood, reaching for her blade which rest on the table. She turned at the doorway, glanced at Asad and said tranquilly," I look forward to work with you again, Asad."

Asad sat back. Birds chirped and flew by the window. He took a quick gaze, then stood for his own weapon. As he exits the room, one thought flashed in his mind.

_As for today, I've begun my new life…_

The door shut wordlessly.

* * *

Two figures stood at the entrance of Minen Family's manor, arguing to each other. The brown haired young man, gripping tight his rifle, murmured," Remind me again, why I need to come with you?" without expression. The green haired girl, his companion, replied impatiently," Because Geschutz has departed for his own reports and now that Belfar Agency has been dismissed, you have nowhere to go. I don't want to report alone." Her red cape flown, making rustling sound as they talk. "….Tsaubern." He finally voiced after a brief silence. "Huh? My father is one of Six Noble Family indeed, but I don't think he will show up now."

"Tsaubern." Repeated Buchse. Minen frowned, trying to decipher her friend's statement. Then she understood what Buchse was trying to say. Inside the garden, the said man was waving his hand to their direction. She cupped her palm to her forehead. "Oh my…"

Tsaubern unlocked the gate and let them in. "Isn't it funny? I'm the one welcoming you to your own house?" he laughed. Minen followed him, while Buchse kept a stance between them. "What are you doing here?" _Has this man nothing to do? _"Your father wanted to have a talk with me after knowing my involvement in preceding war. Apparently I met him before his own daughter even showed up." Minen growled." We are busy, not like a certain noble who spend his day sightseeing."

"I'm sorry then, if I ever bother you. I've finished my business here and will heading back soon." He walked towards Buchse,"Still holding grudge of that night? Aren't you a scary man?" he was satisfied to see how his words gave effect to the young marksman's face.

After Tsaubern was out of sight, he grumbled," If only this isn't your manor, I'd like to shot him." Keeping on his pace, Minen strolled to his side," You've tried it once in the castle. Not so many differences doing it now." Although she never let Buchse know it, she herself noted that his expression that night was a rare treat, and quite enjoyable.

Servants greeted them once inside, and much to Buchse's surprise they offered him this and that, and when one of them trying to hung his coat, all he could say was, "No, thanks." Though he was rarely to speak to begin with, he was totally speechless. Minen wasn't bothered by their servitude. She was familiarized by that kind of situation, and despite the fact that she was considered to be 'princess' in that house, she favored to do everything by herself, one of her reason joining Belfar Agency.

Dragged by Minen to the uppermost part of the large house, he tried to understand why she involved herself in the battle and such instead of living the extravagance life at home. In their first encounter he doubted Geschutz's decision to recruit a girl, but she demonstrated her skills before his very eyes.

Knocking thud interrupted his thinking.

"I'm back, father."

He found not all noble was as eccentric as Tsaubern. Minen's father was like one of those chief and leader type in the Company, though more intimidating. He put that was because he hasn't know him yet.

Minen gave her reports of the past battles. She has shortened and simplified the story, as her father wasn't a Starbearer and most people don't believe what they say. Her story was, at least satisfying and convincing enough for the head of one of six nobles.

"Tsaubern mentioned about fixing relationship with Kingdom of Salsabil. How is your opinion?" History rewritten itself after the fuse of 10th world. No more war between Janam and Ritterschild, that Janam was considered never be in history. Kingdom of Salsabil took its place instead. "I think we should work it out. The current king of Salsabil is a peaceful young man, and has proven helpful in this war. They cooperate with us willingly, and I never heard of any idea to prolong the war." She stated. _Tsaubern was not completely useless at all, it seems. Though he must work hard up to his position…_

Her father nodded in understanding." I see. We may bring this up to Six Family Council."

He turned his interest to Buchse. Since Minen talks, he hasn't say anything." You must one of her friends. Allow me to give you my gratitude helping me took care for her." Buchse bowed, and the older man felt higher interest." I'm sorry, father, he always like that, rarely talk and all, but his skill is remarkable." Said Minen, afraid that her father might think he disrespects him." I heard you have nowhere to go after your team disbanded? Would you like some work?"

Both teenagers didn't expect the sudden offer.

She smiled_. It turned out better than I predicted…_

"I'm sorry, what's his name, Minen?"

"Buchse."

"Ah, yes." His father snatched a note from the table. "I remember young Tsaubern left this to me. It's a message for ex-Belfar Agency members, and for you, he asked me to tell you, by your good work in the war, he personally appointed you as the Commander of the Guard of Ritterschild, and your friend Geschutz in Firearms Commander position."

Buchse and Minen both frowned. _Personal appointment?_ _What's his scheme? Being the head of Halnish meant he has the control over military forces, but this is just…_

"Apparently he thinks that your talents are too good to be wasted on some lowly post. Other five families have placed their approval, mind you."

Although Minen couldn't help but slightly worried and suspicious for that guy's intention, she was happy enough that her friends got a decent position. However, she didn't know how Buchse will react. She took a glimpse and their eyes met. He shrugged.

His eyes signaling his own confusion, but he simply answered,"Will reporting for duty immediately."

They whispered their talk in the corridor. Sure, Buchse still holding a big exasperation against Tsaubern, but the chance was just too good to let go.

"I'm not sure to say this, but how about setting aside all personal problems and work professionally? "She advised hesitatantly.

"If he bugs on me again, though, trust me, I'll shot him a nice, warm bullet through his head."

Minen chuckled. He could say those words with straight face, and somehow, really meant it.

_Another sight of his rare side… I guess that guy deserved a thanks, huh?_

At the Halnish family manor, its Head was enjoying the beautiful noon, imagining about the two's reaction. "Even a noble needs to be loosened up a bit." He grinned.

* * *

Amaralicht observed his brother's over enthusiasm that day. Total opposite of his personality, Quillard possessed certain degrees of young boy's zest. He, no matter how happy, couldn't show it freely, but remains composed. It's hard to tell his feelings apart. Happy or sad, angry, he managed to control it impressively.

Quillard admired his newly forged sword. Gadburg has been kind enough to let him order one in his tight schedule. "Thanks Gadburg! I owe you one." The edge was shining under dim light of his workshop, mirroring his determined face. "Nah, just take a good care and use it wisely, will ya?" He arranged his forging tools and set them aside to the far side of the table. "Then that's the last for today. Help me close the workshop. I ain't passing the festivities."

They stumbled upon Fredegund on their way to the castle. The second princess stopped at their presence. "Amaralicht! Quillard! Good to meet you here. Would you mind coming with me? We need some help!" They looked at each other and gave a quick nod. Fredegund let out a relieved sigh. She sighted the sheathed new blade on Quillard's belt. "Good sword. As expected from Gadburg."

"Princess, why it isn't you the new Commander of the Blades?" inquired Quillard, carefully. Her face darkened. She bit her lips. "I found myself not deserving that title. I've failed once as a leader, and I won't give myself into any kind of supremacy. I've talked to my sister to let me remain without status. Meruvis is worthy enough for the position." She had determined to give her best to rebuild Astrasia, and by doing so she felt she at least have give her amends to the people she betrayed.

"Are you serious, princess Fredegund? Isn't it… a bit too extreme?" Her idea stunned Amaralicht. It's too far fetched for his own opinion. "After all I've done, it's nothing. One good thing, I get more free time in my hands. May I offer you to train under my supervision? I'm not as good as my sister, but I believe I still can teach you a few things." She said sincerely.

Quillard's eyes brightened. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Training under Princess Chrodechild and Fredegund was one of his wish, and now one of them just offered the chance! His hatred towards Fredegund has ceased since he know more about her. He stammered, couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Thank you so much, princess. I see my brother is too happy to even react."

"I take it as yes, then?"

Sun shone brightly at its throne way up in the sky, making long shadows over the three as they walk. Laughter and joy could be heard at the background.

* * *

"Priestess Neira! Please, tell me you don't meant what you said!" Begged Nimni, almost burst into tears. Moana watched the whole scene, but decided not to say anything and let them finish their own business. She understood that it was tribal problem, one she couldn't get her hands in. They were preparing to attend the ceremony in Astrasia, and it was where Neira told her group she would resign herself from the leader title. Her resolution however, brought quite an arousal between the Porpos. Namna and Nimni especially, were against it, and hysterically told her to rethink her choice.

Neira gently shook their hands, thanking them for their devotion but won't change her mind. Nomno snored loudly, followed by Nemne's heartbreaking singing. "Priestess Neira! I like you! I don't want another leader!" Neira held up her hands." Stop, all of you. Hear me. I'll devote myself to Sea God Ninunelda, and left the tribal leadership in Nimni's hands." Nimni choked." I-I don't think I deserved that honor, Priestess Neira!"

Namna shook his head." If that's your decision, then let me to follow you, Priestess Neira! I devote myself to you and Ninunelda!" his voice shaken, but firmly said. "Nimni, you won't disappoint me, will you?" The blue Porpos, encouraged by Nomno and Nemne's acceptance, stated," I-if that's your wish, I shall do my best to keep up with you and Ninunelda's expectations!"

"I think I can acknowledge it if it's Nimni! Yay for our new leader!"

"Zzzzzzz…..!"

"By the way, priestess, when will we depart? Those human do took their time long enough."

"It's about time, Namna. We'll wait for Sieg and the others."

Moana didn't need too much guess to know what happened…

* * *

Soft snow fell from the afternoon sky. Cold breeze brushing off the scent of Flower season. However, two adventurers continued on their trek in the attempt to conquer Cho'lui Mountain. Being cast off from escapade for a long time, and world has reshaped ever since, Bosche was full of spirit, remembering his past feat as a legendary explorer. This time the feelings were doubled, as at his side, Lathilda accompanying him. He was so proud of his beloved wife.

Lathilda herself starting to understand the zeal of adventure. She found their journey since they left the Company, interesting. Peaceful Flesaria Forest and Damp Gineh Valley, now this challenging mountain. It wasn't her first trip to these places, as she also a member of the Company, but as the war subsided and the whole thing settled up, she felt everything around became more pleasurable. No more worries, no more problems to think of. They could travel as their heart's content. Sure, because of that, she must leave Astrasia on its most important day, but it was all compensated by his smile.

She looked up for her husband. Bosche was busy muttering about his regret that he didn't get the chance to try on this mountain before it lost its most dangerous part.

_She has won her happiness….._

_

* * *

_

"Ow, quick, Servillah! Whoa, it's good to be in this castle again!"

"Lycia, we're supposed to be in Astrasia in two hours, how can you be so relaxed and eat at time like this?" Servillah watched in disbelief when Lycia tore the meat into pieces, munching them with much delight. Diulf walked into the scene, laughed." That's our Lycia! Don't worry so much, Servillah! With the gateway we'll be arrived in less than two seconds! Beside, I see Lord Sieg hasn't departed yet."

The King of Furious Roar took a seat for himself. Splashing water sound broke away the lack of spoken words. Wustum prepared Lycia's meal in almost same glee, for his loyal customer finally comes back.

"How peaceful, don't you think? What would Cougar says at time like this?" Servillah paused. The mention of her lost friend brought back the mental image of that event a few months ago. She was there along with Sieg, and like all Furious Roar, could sense the presence of him within Noble Steel.

"He will laugh and says 'look at the result of our effort!' I assume. He was a brave warrior, without him we might not have the chance to enjoy this day." Diulf whispered, holding the Wraith Soul nearer. "He and all other Starbearers in our world."

They could feel the air tensed. The battle took many sacrifices, and finally it ended. Innumerable casualty. Those who lived suffered the same amount of pain, losing either their friend or family. "That's why we must live, to honor them. That's why we must do our best for our tribe, and help people of this world restore their lives."

The Wraith Soul warmed in his palm. He belived it just pulsed. "I suppose that's why our ancestors let us live." Both Servillah and Lycia pondering on their king's comment, reflecting deeply on the foolishness of war.

Wustum joined in the conversation whilst fetching the dishes. "Those who live continue to live, without forgetting those who pass. I guess that's all we can do." He added," We are weak. That's basically the reason many of us seek refugee on delicious foods, giving in the mercy of money, or let themselves drowned in nonsensical stuff. Just don't let yourself be one of 'em."

Diulf placed his respect to the middle aged chef. He showed bountiful amount of wisdoms he probably attained from traveling around many places. Experience built them, each to a different person. He was fully aware of it. Underwent many trials and pains on the way.

"Maybe you're right. We are weak. But that's certainly why we mustn't let our will died."

He grinned, exchanging toss with the cook.

"For the sake of Cougar and all our friends."

* * *

"Can't you get up already?" yelled Marica angrily. The one she tried so hard to wake rolled in his bed, moaning," Let me sleep. Moana gave me so many jobs this month. I'm beaten." And continue on his dream. Can't held her annoyance any longer, she shouted," Certainly not today, slacker!" Sieg awakened, shocked. "H-huh?"

Not fully understand what's around, he sleepily looked at Marica. "Chrodechild's coronation ceremony will be started in two hours! Jale, Liu, and everyone have been waiting downstairs! If you don't prepare yourself quickly, we might as well leaving you behind!" Her hand rested on her hips, and her eyebrows twitched. "W-what? Why don't you say it earlier?" He bolted from his bed.

Marica's rage augmented at his respond. "Liu, Jale, Erin, Moana, and me have tried since a few hours ago! How dare you say that? Get ready and move out! I'll be waiting outside!"

With that, she made her way out.

_Seriously, Porpos-Kin, Furious Roar, Scribes, all the tribes that waited below was once fighting under his command?_

Sieg rushed to and fro, making noisy sound from his room in the process. Marica groaned," After all this time, he almost no different than that troublemaker boy of Citro village."

"Finished already?" she asked two minutes after. Sieg huffed. "We can go, I suppose."

When they reached the lift, Sieg stopped. "What happened?" Marica examined her companion." No, just remembering that time when you said 'the last time waking me in that room'." He rubbed his hair. Marica thought for a while. Her anger has faded. "Oh, that? How come I know you'll continue to run this place? Though I must say, it's not a bad idea coming from your head." Sieg snorted, quickly exchanged by a laugh." It's better to have this castle as a protection for Citro, and with all the things need to manage and rebuild, it'll be good if we can lend a hand."

He has proven his words. Two months has passed since their triumph, and he helped in many things. Reconstruction plan, treaty between countries and tribes, and so on. He was usually exhausted running from one place to another, but he always keeps his face straight. Marica admit she admired that trait of his.

"One year ago, we're just a bunch of children running in Citro, but look at us now. You're the leader of the company; Liu's an elder of the Scribe, me and Jale member of this mercenary group! We even have good relationships with a bunch of Royal family members, fighting alongside Chiefs, talking casually with the nobles!" She giggled.

"Well, yeah, it's a proof of something I always said, right?"

"We won't know how the future will be!"

A/N: Hope ya like it. I have low expectations of this game, but end up loving it. The game, the characters, the story, all got me hooked up! With that kind of end, I suppose they'll release Tierkreis 2 aside of the main titles. Leave me review, constructive criticism is always accepted.


End file.
